


Your Text

by keikogobrrrrr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikogobrrrrr/pseuds/keikogobrrrrr
Summary: Texting Shenaginans ft. DreamSMP (VERY OOC)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Your Text

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just did this for fun, and also because I was bored—  
>  Hope you guys enjoy this tho! :D

**Groupchat: THE BOYS  
User: George**

###### 

**Sapnap** `Today 3:21 AM`  
this yo mans?  


> [screenshot.png]  
>  **Dream** `Today 11:21 PM`  
>  Wanna watch me fuck you in the ass?

**George** `Today 3:21 AM`  
damn  
you cheating on me?  
>:0

**Sapnap** `Today 3:21 AM`  
Smfh

**George** `Today 3:23 AM`  
mf ignored me  
smfh

**Dream** `Today 3:24 AM`  
who-

**George** `Today 3:24 AM`  
damn

**Sapnap** `Today 3:24 AM`  
pst dream i think he meant you

**Dream** `Today 3:25 AM`  
ohhhhhh  
i thought you meant sapnap  
i wouldn’t :((((((

**George** `Today 3:25 AM`  
>:O  
mf  
smh  
anyways imma just  
dievorce you

**Dream** `Today 3:25 AM`  
NO WAIT

**George** `Today 3:26 AM`  
too late  
divorces  
dabs

**Sapnap** `Today 3:27 AM`  
he said  
dievorce  
you gonna die

**George** `Today 3:27 AM`  
and divorce  
yes

**Dream** `Today 3:27 AM`  
AH FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!<3
> 
> (Ngl is literally based on my chat with my friends—)


End file.
